


Another kind of Bliss

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, dub-con, fem!Deputy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Joseph needs help with a new kind of Bliss, and the Deputy is always ready to lend a hand.Warnings: NSFW, Smut, fem!Deputy, Dub-Con





	Another kind of Bliss

“Deputy…”, Joseph breathed out, knelt down to the captured lady in front of him. The Deputy was struggling, tried to make the ropes come off from her wrists, with little success. They only dug further into her skin, leaving her wrists with tiny bloody marks.

“What do you want?”, she hissed out, stared into Joseph’s eyes, tried to intimidate the project leader in front of her.

Joseph pulled a little bottle out of his pocket, held it up to her nose.  
“You were chosen, congratulation. You were chosen to help us with our latest Bliss development.”

A confused frowned spread across the Deputy’s face, was not really sure what he wanted from her.  
“And now you will be a good girl, and open your mouth wide.”

“What if I don’t open my mo-“, the Deputy tried to talk herself out of this situation, but before she could finish the sentence, Joseph had grabbed her chin, forced her mouth open.  
“Good girl”, before dropping a bit of the Bliss oil on her tongue.

The Deputy’s tongue instantly felt numb, a feeling which slowly took over her body, until she fell back against her chains, all energy soaked out of her.

Joseph smirked down to her before leaving the room, leaving her to ride out the high alone.

Oh, how wrong he was.

 

An hour later, Joseph went to check on the Deputy in her cell, but was greeted with a half-awake lady…with hungry eyes.  
She tried to get out of her chains, “Joseph! Fuck, come here, now!”

The Father, confused by the Deputy’s words, obeyed, headed over to the whimpering lady. He knelt down, noticed how much the Deputy had been tugging on the rope around her wrists.

“Please, please, let me free!”, she begged, looked up to Joseph with doe eyes.

For a moment, the Father felt weak and ready, before something caught his eye – or better said, his nose.  
“What…”, Joseph looked down on the Deputy, her shirt clinging to her body, sweaty and hot. Finally, his eyes reached her crotch, a big wet spot there.

“Did you…”  
“No! Oh fuck, no! I did not piss myself! I…I…”  
“You?”  
“I am so turned on, it’s bad!”, the Dep finally confessed, making Joseph smirk.

Seems like the Bliss had an interesting side effect…

 

Her face was burning red by now, getting more and more red with every second where the Father stared at her heat. She tried to cross her legs but failed, as Joseph had crawled between them, keeping them wide open.  
“So so…the little Deputy being all turned on because of me?”, he smirked, moved a hand over her shoulder.

The Dep shook her head, “No! No! Not because of you! It was because of-“, but Joseph placed a finger over her lips, making her go silent.  
“Do not lie to yourself, Deputy. We both know you want it.”

Before the Deputy could answer, Joseph had used his other hand to grab a handful of her breasts, making her whimper. Moving his hands down her body, the Deputy bit her lip, tried not to give in to his gentle touches. Joseph was amused by the Deputy. Loved how her mind told her ‘no’, but her body was screaming for his touch – and her body was about to win.

Instead of moving his hand down her soaking jeans, Joseph moved them under her shirt, started to play with her breasts once again. After unclasping her bra, his rough fingers found her nipples, tugging them, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The Deputy’s eyes rolled back into her skull, and after only minutes of Joseph playing with her tits, she came under his touch, feeling dirty and used.

Joseph, on the other hand, was completely amazed, “Did you just come…because I played with your breasts?”, he asked with a smirk.  
“Y-Yes…they are so sensitive…you fucker.”, she muttered, eyes closed and breathing heavy.

“I bet other places on your body are sensitive too.”, Joseph smirked, a loud gasp escaped the Deputy’s lips when he quickly moved one hand down her pants.  
Her moans filled the room, her being oversensitive, Joseph had not given her any time to come down from her previous orgasm. And by now she did no mind at all.

Joseph slipped two fingers inside of her, earned a groan for this. He grinned, removed his hand from her pants, held it up to her face.

“Look how wet my hand is. That’s you all over me. Come on, suck my fingers clean.”, he told the Deputy, held the two fingers, which had been inside of her, against her lips. With a frown she started to lick them clean, putting them into her mouth and sucked. This time, the moan came from Joseph.

“Such a good and naughty girl. Come on, you will get a reward for this.”, Joseph muttered, moved his hand back inside of her pants, continued to finger fuck her. His other hand moved around her, started to grope her ass in a rough and sinful way.

Her hips bucked into his touch, having warmed up to the idea of The Father fucking her finally. The Deputy started to moan freely, did not care where she was, who could hear her, all she needed was Joseph, right there.

The Father loved every little noise she made, and it was harder with each passing second to control himself, to ignore the bulge in his pants.  
Finally, he snapped, removed his hands from her body to undress himself first. Then, the looked at the Deputy who was still tied down. He thought for a second before grabbing her ankles, made her lie down, her wrists tied down. She gasped when Joseph moved between her legs, ripped the soaking wet fabric of her jeans apart. Joseph needed her.  
Joseph gave his cock a few quick strokes before moving on top of the Deputy. The lady under him was panting, needed him so badly.

“You want me?”, Joseph teased, pressed his cock against her heat, but not pushing in, “You need me? Say it, baby girl, say it!”  
“Yes! Fuck yes! Joseph, please, fuck me!”, the Deputy moaned out.

Those words were enough for Joseph, and he shoved his entire length into her wetness, letting out noises he never thought he would be able to make.

While having a slow and gentle pace at first, Joseph started to move faster, did not stop, even after the Deputy came under his touch again. Clouded by his own pleasure, Joseph pounded into his Deputy, making her feel his love for her, making her feel how much he cared and needed her. And how much she needed him.

“I am…I am going to cum”, Joseph breathed out, his head by her neck, covering her in his love bites.

The Deputy and Joseph both moaned out, he filled her up with his cum, making sure nothing was spilled outside of her. Rocking out his orgasm, Joseph made a last hickey on the Deputy’s neck.  
Joseph pulled away, watched his cum dripping out of the Deputy with a smirk, licked his lips.

“You know what? I do not think this test was successful. I better keep you here for a day or two more.”


End file.
